


Asia Branch Misunderstandings

by carrotcouple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fou likes to kick everyone's ass, Gen, Merry Christmas/Allen Walker Day, Misunderstandings, Shenanigans, bak shrieks, i adore the asia branch so so so so so much, it's ALLEN WALKER DAY, so writing this was an absolute joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: “Everyone’s being wary of me because I’m under surveillance,” Allen moved to roll onto his back and Fou picked herself off of him. Allen stared up at the stone ceiling of the giant underground cave that housed the Asia Branch. “They don’t know how to...treat me.” Allen was fine telling this to Fou. She hardly cared if he was good or evil. She was just interested in beating him to a pulp and that...comforted him, he could say.“If there were any weaklings like that I’ll kick their asses,” Fou scoffed.“Fou, they’re mostly science division members, they can’t fight back,” Allen argued.“All the more reason to kick their asses,” Fou grinned wildly.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Asia Branch Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @daifha on tumblr for the DGM Secret Santa event! I know you asked for LaviYuu but I didn't have the confidence to write them well because I've never written them before. But you also asked for Allen and Bak and I AM A SUCKER FOR THE ASIA BRANCH GROUP. Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy your gift!

“Bak sama, we’ve run into a problem,” Wong said, sounding anxious. Bak looked up from the earrings he was tinkering with and glanced at his retainer. Most people knew better than to interrupt him when he was in the zone, so this had to be a real problem. 

“OK, who found a dead body this time?” Bak asked. It wasn’t an everyday occurence to find a corpse in one of the many untouched halls of the underground cavern that Bak called home, but it happened every now and then. Some were bodies of people that had just  _ gone missing _ and some...Bak didn’t even know existed, dead and forgotten so long ago he had to dig into records of his great grandfather to figure out who on earth they were. 

“Actually, Walker kun keeps trying to enter the kitchen and he’s getting increasingly more suspicious when they won’t let him even when he attempts to bribe and seduce them.” Wong looked very grave and Bak nearly dropped the tools he was holding on the earrings he was working on. 

“Where is Fou?” Bak demanded to know.

“I am unaware of her location at the moment,” Wong said. 

“Find her and get her to challenge Walker to a fight or something!” Bak hissed, shooting out of his seat. 

“Understood,” Wong nodded and dashed out Bak’s personal lab, his hands linked together in that peculiar way that he ran. Bak straightened his clothes and hair and hurried out of the lab in search of Allen Walker, to make sure that he didn’t discover what all of them were up to. Bak had had such a hard time arranging all of this, especially arguing with Komui to get things done. In the end, the one who won the argument was Fou and Komui reluctantly handed Allen Walker over to the Asia Branch for the week. 

The excuse they had given Allen was that there were some Crow hopefuls that were dying to watch Allen and Fou fight as training. No other exorcists could fight Fou without 1. Cowering in terror, 2. Being unable to keep up with her, or 3. Going absolutely batshit crazy ( _ Kanda _ ). 

“Walker!” Bak nearly crashed into the cafeteria. Allen was standing by the kitchen door, frowning unhappily, and trying to argue his way into the kitchen - for what reason, Bak didn’t know, but he had to stop him regardless. Howard Link stood off to the side, looking unimpressed. “What’s going on?” Bak asked. 

“Bak san!” Allen lit up and Bak tried not to wince at the happy and hopeful look on the other’s face. “Please tell them to let me into the kitchen, I wanted to make this tea that Bookman gifted me!”

“They could make it for you,” Bak offered. “I think it would be rude to intrude on the cooks’ territory when they so clearly don’t want anyone there,” The cooks all nodded in agreement, serious looks on their faces. What they didn’t want Allen to know of course was that they were cooking up a feast for Allen’s sake. 

“But they just let Rikei go in there!” Allen pouted. 

“Well maybe they’re just scared you’ll eat everything, brat,” Fou walked up to them, a scowl on her face. “Let them make the tea for you,” she grabbed the tea out of Allen’s hands and dumped it into one of the cook’s hands and then she grabbed Allen’s shirt. “Come with me, we have work to do,” she snapped and started to drag him off. “Bring that tea to wherever we are!” she yelled and Allen unhappily let her drag him away and Link followed, holding an armful of muffins a cook handed to him.

“Well, that’s one problem solved…” Bak sighed. “Where the hell is Rikei and what was he doing in the kitchen?” 

“I was making some candy,” Rikei poked his head out from behind one of the cooks. “It’s going to go into my gift. I didn’t think Walker would see me.”

“No one else is allowed into the kitchen! Imagine if we screw this up! Headquarters is never going to let us live this down! Can you imagine what Komui would say to us?” Bak asked, already feeling horror spread through his body at the mere thought. 

“Bak sama!” Wong said in despair to match his mood. Bak groaned and ran a hand down his face. 

“I need to go and finish those earrings,” Bak muttered and then trudged back to his lab, feeling like years of his lifespan had been shaved off. He probably had lost more years over the past few days than when he faced the Level Three with Fou and Allen and the Level Four. 

Allen Walker was pretty sharp and he had deduced that everyone was acting fairly suspiciously over the past few days. Luckily, Fou had already completed her gift, or whatever that meant and Link had carried his gift in from headquarters and was playing the part of distracting Allen with Fou. 

Bak opened the door to his personal lab and then closed it, turning back to the earrings he had been working on. 

* * *

“It’s because I’m under surveillance, isn’t it?” Allen asked from his spot on the floor where Fou and beaten him down. Fou was sitting on top of him, muttering something about stupid hat wearing kids that couldn’t clean up their own messes. 

“What was that?” Fou asked, looking down at him. Link looked up from the muffin he was eating, his fifth one ( _ there was no way that was healthy _ ). 

“Everyone’s being wary of me because I’m under surveillance,” Allen moved to roll onto his back and Fou picked herself off of him. Allen stared up at the stone ceiling of the giant underground cave that housed the Asia Branch. “They don’t know how to...treat me.” Allen was fine telling this to Fou. She hardly cared if he was good or evil. She was just interested in beating him to a pulp and that...comforted him, he could say. 

“If there were any weaklings like that I’ll kick their asses,” Fou scoffed. 

“Fou, they’re mostly science division members, they can’t fight back,” Allen argued. 

“All the more reason to kick their asses,” Fou grinned wildly. 

“I don’t think talking reason to her works at all, Walker,” Link said, biting into another muffin - his sixth one. 

“Two-spots, you wanna go?” Fou yelled. 

“No thank you,” Link said. “I’m busy eating.”

“You’re eating junk, you are,” Fou hollered as loud as possible and it echoed against the stone walls. 

“And that is your concern, how?” Link asked. Allen rolled his eyes and continued to stare up at the ceiling. Fou and Link had gotten into multiple arguments over the past few days. Interfering was pointless. Fou hadn’t rejected his assumption. It was either, he was correct and being under surveillance had made everyone wary of him, or Fou just didn’t know. 

He heard a small yelp and turned his head to see Loufa dodging behind a pillar, peeking out glance at him for a moment. 

“Loufa!” Allen said cheerfully, sitting up. He hadn’t seen the girl since he had arrived at the Asia Branch. When he had visited last, she had been in the constant peripheral of his vision and so he had gotten very used to her presence and kind of missed it when he hadn’t seen her darting in and out of his sight like he had gotten used to. 

Loufa poked her head out from behind the pillar, her face red. 

“Hello,” she squeaked and then she was running away, clutching a brown paper bag to herself. 

_ Oh no _ .

If Loufa was avoiding him, it was  _ serious _ .

“What a skittish girl,” Fou muttered. 

“Walker, some girls are very shy,” Link said, like he knew all about girls. “You cannot call out to them like that.”

And of course, neither Fou nor Link thought Loufa’s behaviour was unusual. 

Allen sighed. 

Was it just him?

* * *

By the next morning, Allen was nearly ready to hunt down Rikei, Loufa and Shifu to find out what was wrong with them. Allen had managed to talk to Rikei and Rikei reassured him multiple times that they were not wary of him and actually they were ready to fight Link themselves if they needed to. While that had made Allen feel relieved, it did not explain their behaviour. 

“Bak san!” Allen called out when he saw the Branch Supervisor, walking around, with something tucked under his jacket. Bak jumped and turned to look at Allen with wide eyes. 

“Walker!” Bak said by way of greeting, but it sounded very strained. “You’re awfully early for lunch, don’t you think?” 

“Lunch?” Allen asked. Well, it was almost time for lunch, but he was also busy trying to find his Asia Branch friends. Rikei had disappeared, surrounded by tiny hearts when another intern had called him. “Actually I was looking for-” Allen stopped. “Bak san, what are you doing?” Allen asked, Bak was slowly edging away from him, the hand holding whatever that was under his jacket, twitching.

“N-nothing!” Bak spat, but his voice had climbed a pitch. 

“Are those pictures of Leenalee?” Allen sighed. 

“What? No!” Bak snapped and this time he seemed genuine. Allen’s eyebrows shot up. How curious. “Actually, you’ve managed to get rid of your guard dog?” Bak asked, looking for Link. 

“He got into an argument with Fou, so I ditched him while he was distracted,” Allen shrugged, feeling rather pleased with himself. 

“That’s no good, Walker! You can’t ditch your guard like that! His job requires that he keep an eye on you at all times!” Bak said quickly. 

“What are you talking about, weren’t you the one that was the most against him being put on my back?” Allen asked in confusion. 

“Of course!” Bak said, sounding proud of himself. He blinked, seeming to catch what he was saying and quickly added: “But, since Central has already decided on this, we can’t do anything about it.” 

Allen frowned. 

“Bak san, what are you hiding?” Allen asked. 

“H-hiding?” Bak’s voice was practically in falsetto. “Nothing! I’m not hiding anything!”

“Yes, you are,” Allen said stepping forward. Bak shrieked and then dashed in the direction of the cafeteria. “Bak san!” Allen yelled, running after him. 

“Don’t follow me!” Bak shouted. 

Allen entered the cafeteria and slammed straight into Miranda. 

“Miranda?” Allen blinked. 

“Allen kun?” She asked. “Oh! Oh! What are you doing here?” 

“What am  _ I _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here?” Allen asked. “Do you have a missi-” Allen looked away from Miranda and drank in the sight of the sight of the busy cafeteria flooded with his headquarters friends as well. There were piles and piles of food and Allen swore he could see a giant cake being carted to the middle by Link. There was a banner towards the end of the cafeteria that sai-

_ Bang! _

Allen jumped when streamers and confetti rained down on him. Lavi and Johnny grinned at him. 

“Wha-” Allen started with wide eyes. 

“Happy Birthday!” Bak screamed from somewhere in the crowd and then everyone glared in his general direction before collectively sighing and grinning. 

“Happy Birthday, Allen!” 

_ Oh… _

“Oh,” Allen said, dumbfounded. “Oh!” He grinned widely, feeling his heart fill with warmth as everything clicked into place. “Thank you!” Allen beamed. 

It was a whirlwind after that, everyone pulled him in to cut the cake and eat food and receive gifts. Allen clutched the mountain of gifts to himself, smiling so much, it hurt. 

“How are you feeling, brat?” Fou asked, draping herself over his back.

“Hm…” Allen pondered quietly as he watched his friends joke, laugh and eat. “Happy?”

“That shouldn’t be a question,” Fou said. 

“I’m happy,” Allen chuckled. 

“Good,” Fou nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what time period this is set in, maybe before Timothy joins???? I hope this was a fun read! (I secretly want the Asia Branch to adopt Allen forever).


End file.
